Adjustment of brake pads in disc brakes to compensate for wear of the brake pads has been a problem recognized in the industry. Various types of adjustment devices have been developed to automatically make this adjustment. These devices generally introduced a predetermined incremental movement of the pads whenever a corresponding amount of wear is sensed by the device. Various mechanisms have been developed to accomplish this movement in the form of ratchet type adjustments as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,170. Most of these devices introduce the adjustment on the return stroke.